


Dusky Night

by missingnowrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: (though they're just glitter bombs), Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Bombs, Christmas, Fake AH Crew, M/M, News Media, dusk boys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnowrites/pseuds/missingnowrites
Summary: The Dusk Boys play Santa with the LSPD. Ryan’s just along for the ride.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Dusky Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GanglyLimbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/gifts).



> Another Winter Prompt, this one for Gangly! They asked for some Dusk Boys christmas shenanigans with a dash of Freewood <3

The click-clack of keys echoed through the dark room, only lit by the three screens sitting on the desk. Gavin sat hunched over on his chair, hair a mussed mess and sunglasses nearly falling off, he’d pushed them so far back. Ryan leaned in the doorway, arms crossed and watching him curiously. Gavin muttered to himself, fingers flying over the keyboard. Two of the monitors were filled with text windows, tables and scrolling code Ryan couldn't make heads or tails of. The third one showed a surveillance feed, rotating between several locations.

"What are you up to?" Ryan asked, and Gavin jumped, chair whirling around so he could blink up at him owlishly. Ryan made a show of looking at his wrist, despite not wearing a watch. It got his point across. "It's past midnight already."

"So?" Gavin rolled his eyes. "Not the first time I worked late, innit?"

Ryan raised his eyebrows and stared Gavin down. "You do remember Geoff gave us the holidays off?"

Gavin leaned back in his chair and flapped his hand as if to wave him off. "Nah. This is for fun." With that he whirled his chair back around and started typing again.

"Uh huh." Ryan didn't sound impressed. He shoved off the door and stepped in, coming to hover behind Gavin. "And it can't wait for tomorrow, why?"

"Got a bit of a time crunch, is all." He craned his head to look up at Ryan with a crooked grin. Ryan plucked up his sunglasses before they could fall off. "On that completely unrelated note, what are your plans for Christmas?"

Ryan narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Why?"

"No reason," Gavin lied, shrugging his shoulders in faked nonchalance. "Just, you know. If you're bored…"

Ryan didn't bring up how neither of them were visiting family over the holidays. They were both aware how that might lead danger to their doorstep, and the last thing they needed was for their loved ones to be taken hostage. Not that the crew agreed with them on that point, but.

"Maybe I was planning to spend the time in bed." Ryan's brows came down in judgement when this elicited a leer from Gavin. "Reading," he clarified.

"Uh huh," Gavin returned, unfazed by Ryan's glower. He shot him a wink, before gesturing at the middle monitor. “So if I just so happened to need a little help with something, you would say…?”

“Depends on the ‘something’,” Ryan returned promptly, shaking his head. He leaned over Gavin to drop the sunglasses on the desk, ignoring how Gavin nuzzled his throat, or the hot air he breathed across his ear. “So. What have you got?”

“Oh, you know. The usual.” Gavin murmured, his lips brushing along Ryan’s jaw, before he sat up straight and tapped over to show Ryan some files. “Bribery, blackmail, intimidation…”

The files contained pictures, names and addresses, along with a small snippet that Ryan barely had a chance to skim before the next one popped up. It was primarily white men of various ages, with the occasional woman and men of colour thrown in. At a glimpse, Ryan couldn’t say what they had in common, but then, research wasn’t his job for a reason.

“And?”

Gavin grinned, pulling up another tab, this one with a singular picture. The common thread.

Ryan closed his eyes and sighed.

“What are you up to?” he repeated his earlier question, and it came out far more strangled than he meant to.

“Oh, nothing much. You know.” Gavin turned his chair around, wrapping his hands around Ryan’s thighs, just above the knee. “I was talking with my boys, and we were thinking, since we’re all staying for Christmas this year, we might do something together. Spread the cheer, and so on.”

“Chaos, more like,” Ryan muttered, eyes opening a slit to watch Gavin. His grin was wide enough to split his face.

“Chaos, shmaos.” Gavin shrugged unrepentantly. “You in?”

Ryan glanced up at the screen, displaying a picture of the police badge of the LSPD. Gavin’s fingers danced up his thighs teasingly, and Ryan felt his lips tug up into a grin.

“Yeah. Sure. Why not.”

***

The chaos was surprisingly understated for the self-proclaimed Dusk Boys. They had procured four red-coloured vans with a reindeer sled painted on the side and a logoless script wishing everyone a ‘Merry Christmas’. The back was stacked with small packages to be delivered to the doorstep of every person working for the police in Los Santos, from clerk to chief.

Naturally, their prank had to take place during dusk, Alfredo insisted with a shit-eating grin.

Naturally, their prank had to involve glitter, Trevor added, his eyes sparkling.

Naturally, Gavin started, before Ryan shut him up with a kiss, not sure what he was going to say, but very sure he’d be better off not knowing.

So the four of them split up, dressed up as delivery uniforms and cheap mall santa hats with red, blinking LEDs. They even had a tablet with a program Gavin had mocked up for the recipients to sign off on, in case anyone was home when they rang the bell.

Between the four of them, they managed to cover about half the list actually living in Los Santos before it got too late on Christmas Eve for people to buy their last-minute delivery cover story. Trevor shrugged and called it good enough, since he’d sorted the list by priority and grouped them by location.

They spent the evening celebrating with the crew at the penthouse, at least everyone who’d stayed over the holidays. The general good mood and eggnog covered up the tense anticipation between the Dusk Boys that no one else but Ryan seemed to notice. They stayed up late into the next morning, until everyone but the four of them had turned in for the night.

Gavin was idly surfing on his tablet, and Ryan watched over his shoulder, stretched out on one of the sofas and his arms wrapped around Gavin’s waist. Trevor and Alfredo sat in the love seat, whispering animatedly with one another.

“Oh, hey, someone turn on the news!” Gavin exclaimed suddenly, nearly dropping his tablet as he fumbled for the remote. Between half-empty bags of crackers and chips, he only managed to shove an empty can of beer off the couch table.

Trevor sighed and stood up, snatching the remote where it was lying under the Christmas tree, shooting Gavin a deadpan look as he turned the TV on.

“-series of incidents seems to be targeted at members of the LSPD. So far, the mail bombs had no casualties, with three injured. The police issued a warning to everyone within Los Santos to not open any packages from strange or unknown sources.” The news anchor flashed a thin smile at the camera. “An inside informant passed on that the infamous Fake AH Crew is implicated in this attack.”

They showed a grainy picture of two delivery men in santa hats and the red christmas-themed vans they’d been using. With the low quality of the footage, the two men could be mistaken for twins.

“Look, Ma, I’m on TV!” Alfredo chortled, throwing up a victory sign.

“Anyone else surprised they left out the _glitter_ part of glitter bombs?” Ryan asked dryly.

“ _Three_ injured? How did _anyone_ manage to get injured?” Gavin inquired incredulously, instead of answering.

“Well, gentlemen, I would call that a successful Christmas heist,” Trevor declared, raising his glass for a toast. Gavin and Alfredo grabbed their own champagne glasses, while Ryan saluted them with his can of diet coke instead.

“Hell yeah,” Alfredo chimed in, as he clinked his glass against Gavin’s. “We did goo.”

“And many happy returns, innit?” Gavin giggled, drinking the last of his champagne before snuggling back into Ryan’s embrace. Ryan huffed a laugh into his neck, lips pressing a kiss behind his ear before settling back down. They watched the news coverage together, amused how badass they made their prank sound.

“Well,” Trevor said, when the anchor moved on to other topics and they muted the TV. “Now we just need to rub Geoff’s face in our success. He’s got a year to come up with a scheme to top this one.”

Alfredo tilted his head, a smirk stretching over his lips. “Should we let him know what we _actually_ did, or…?”

“Nah,” Gavin decided, grin just as mischievous. “We’ll let him figure it out.”

Ryan snorted, shaking his head. They had an exciting year ahead of them, that much was certain.


End file.
